yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoroz Mart (Real Life)
The (formerly known as the prior to July 2017) were a chain of stores that operated all over Japan, based off the in-universe counterpart. They sold merchandise, often related to Yo-kai Watch. It includes collectible medals and Yo-kai Watches, various food, t-shirts and exclusive plushies. After the store was re-branded in July 2017, Merchandise relating to other Level-5 franchises including The Snack World and Inazuma Eleven started to be sold. The very first store opened on October 23, 2015 in Lalaport Toyosu, in Tokyo and more stores opened up across the country over time. Five of the stores were smaller outlets, which were called the and offered slightly less of a selection of Yo-kai Watch merchandise. Throughout 2018-2019, the Yoroz Mart stores have closed down, and the last main shop in Fukuoka closed on February 24, 2019. However, they will continue to sell items on their website. Though the shop was closed, some items were made available at the GraffArt Shop in MAGNET by Shibuya109 on April 20, 2019. Overview The store is designed to look like a part of the world of the franchise, with some parts of the store resembling the iconic Springdale setting. The Gran Tree store has a real-life recreation of the Crank-a-kai, which function exactly like the gasha machines containing collectable Yo-kai Medals. Songs from the Yo-kai Watch soundtrack are usually played in store, including the opening and ending themes of the anime series. The Fukuoka store had a real-life Banter Bakery, where they sold freshly-baked food themed after the characters. Occasionally, the store went under a Terror Time event where the lights will be dimmed, some of the staff members will be wearing an Oni cloak and everyone is advised to move slowly and not get caught. When they are caught, the store goes through a countdown phase while scenes of Nate getting chased by Gargaros from the anime are played as the visuals. When the countdown ends, the lights in the store go back to normal. There were a total of nine chains that operate across Japan. The first ever store that opened was in the Lalaport TOYOSU, that is located in Koto, Tokyo, Japan. It opened in late 2015, which was sometime around when the third version of Yo-kai Watch Blasters came out. In summer 2016, a few more stores opened across parts of Japan. History In late summer 2015, it was announced that a Yo-kai Watch-themed store will be opening in Lalaport Toyosu, Tokyo (which was then known as On October 23, 2015, the very first Yoroz Mart store opened in Lalaport Toyosu, Tokyo. The first 1,000 children attended and got a limited-edition Hinozall B Medal. For the first two days, there was a concert where Cotori With Stitchbird and Dream5 performed Yo-kai Excercise No.1 and Space Dance respectively in commemoration of the store's opening. The second Yoroz Mart branch was officially opened in Tokyo Station on March 16, 2016, for a limited time until November 30, 2016, but the second permanent branch opened in Fukuoka on July 1, 2016. Rebranding In 2017, the Yo-kai Watch Yoroz Mart was rebranded to the "Yoroz Mart", to coincide with the Japanese release of The Snack World. From that point on, they started to sell items from Level-5's other franchises such as Inzauma Eleven and Professor Layton. Closure On September 24, 2017, it was announced that one of the Yoroz Mart stores would be closing, which was one of the Grand Tree Musashikosugi in Kawasaki. While the reasoning for closure was unknown, it was likely due to the decline in sales and popularity of the franchise. On April 2, 2018, it was announced that three more of the Yoroz Mart stores were closing, though for unknown reasons and April 20, 2018, more of the stores (including most of the Yoroz Mart Mini branches) were announced for closure, including the very first location that opened up at Lalaport Toyosu in Tokyo. Finally on December 21, 2018, it was announced that two of the remaining stores were closing in January. The Fukuoka store was the only one left, only for it to be closed down on February 24, 2019. Despite all of the closures, merchandise continued to be sold on the official website. Stores Former Branches Fukuoka * Opening Date: July 1, 2016 * Closure Date: February 24, 2019 * Hours: 10:00am - 9:00pm * Address: 812-0018 Fukuoka, Hakata-ku, Fukuoka City Sumiyoshi 1-2-1 Canal City Hakata Northville 2F * Phone: LaLaport Ebina, Kangawa * Opening Date: July 8, 2016 * Closure Date: June 3, 2018 * Hours: 10:00am - 9:00pm * Address: 243-0436 Kanagawa Prefecture, Ebina, No. 13 No. 1 Ogi-machi LaLaport Ebina * Phone: Seven Park Ario Kashiwa * Opening Date: July 15, 2016 * Closure Date: January 14, 2018 * Hours: 10:00am - 9:00pm * Address: 277-0922 Oshimada, Kashiwa-shi, Chiba 950-1 Seven Park Ario Kashiwa West Wing 1F * Phone: Grand Tree Musashikosugi, Kawasaki * Opening Date: July 20, 2016 * Closure Date: September 24, 2017 * Hours: 10:00am - 9:00pm * Address: 1111-0004 Kanagawa-ku, Kawasaki-shi, Kanagawa-ku, Shin-Marunouchi 3-chome Shin-Marunouchi 3rd 1135 No. 1 No. Grantree Musashi Kosugi 3F　 * Phone: LaLaport Koshien * Opening Date: March 9, 2017 * Closure Date: May 20, 2018 * Hours: 10:00am - 9:00pm * Address: Mitsui shopping park 1-100 Koshien Kozanno-cho, Nishinomiya-shi, Hyogo ken 663-8178 LaLaport Koshien 2F * Phone: Tokyo Station * Opening Date: July 25, 2017 * Closure Date: May 31, 2018 * Hours: 10:00am - 8:30pm * Address: 1-9-1 Marunouchi, Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo B1 Tokyo Station No. 1 * Phone: Qualite Prix Mall, Sapporo * Opening Date: 2016 * Closure Date: April 30, 2018 * Hours: 10:00am - 9:00pm * Address: 004-0052, Sapporo, Hokkaido Atsubetsu District Atsubetsu center 2 of Article 5-chome No. 7 No. 1 Katepuri Shin Sapporo 3F　 * Phone: Aeon Lake Town mori, Koshigaya * Opening Date: December 15, 2016 * Closure Date: May 7, 2018 * Hours: 9:00am - 10:00pm * Address: 3-1, Lake Town, Koshigaya, Saitama Prefecture 343-0828 1 Aeon Lake Town mori 3F * Phone: LaLaport Toyosu, Tokyo * Opening Date: October 23, 2015 * Closure Date: May 27, 2018 * Hours: 10:00am - 9:00pm * Address: 2-4-9 Toyosu, Koto Ward, Tokyo 135 - 8614 Urban Dock LaLaport Toyosu Center Port 3F * Phone: Makers Pier, Nagoya * Opening Date: March 13, 2017 * Closure Date: April 8, 2018 * Hours: 10:00am - 7:00pm * Address: 2-chome Kinjo Fufo Minato-ku, Nagoya-shi, Aichi * Phone: LaLaport Koshien * Opening Date: March 9, 2017 * Closure Date: May 20, 2018 * Hours: 10:00am - 9:00pm * Address: Mitsui shopping park 1-100 Koshien Kozanno-cho, Nishinomiya-shi, Hyogo ken 663-8178 LaLaport Koshien 2F * Phone: Tokyo Station * Opening Date: March 16, 2016 * Closure Date: November 30, 2016 May 31, 2018 * Hours: 10:00am - 8:30pm * Address: 1-9-1 Marunouchi, Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo B1 Tokyo Station No. 1 * Phone: Temporary Branches Shinjuku Marui Annex * Opening Date: December 12, 2016 * Closure Date: February 2, 2017 * Hours: 11:00am - 9:00pm (8:30pm on Sundays and holidays, 7:00pm on the closure date) * Address: Shinjuku 3 - 26 Shinjuku Ward, Shinjuku 3 1 - 26 Shinjuku Marui Annex 1F * Phone: Trivia External links *Official Store Website *Official Twitter Account *Official Instagram Account